Is That a Mercedes Guardian?
by BellsyBoo
Summary: Is Bella's Mercedes Guardian as protective as it seems? Trust Bella to put it to the test. One shot.


**Hey, guys! Just a quick one-shot for ya'll! (Just to prove to you that I'm still alive and haven't disappeared of the face of Earth!)**

* * *

**BellaPOV:**

As I wait for the traffic light to turn green, I'm biting my nails and fidgeting, the wedding is only a day away and I have no idea what on Earth Alice is planning. I glance up to catch the lights changing and press down on the pedal and go zooming forward, almost taking the bumper of Charlie's colleague Mark. I grimace and slam onto the brakes, and find myself lurching forward. Ugh - I miss my truck.

About ten minutes of lurching around later, I'm almost home. "Beep; beep" I glance at the cell phone from Edward, but I don't recognize the number. And that's when I notice the lorry, speeding round the corner, headed straight for me...

I scrunch my eyes shut and scream blue-murder, there's no way out, nowhere to steer off to.

'_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_'

I feel the lorry hit the windshield and then feel my car moving, rolling. Down a hill. I open my eyes and stare, frozen, in horror at the approaching row of trees I'm about to hit.

I curl into a ball, ready for the impact. The car goes flying over a log and hits the trees with a humongous bang, and everything fades black...

**EmmettPOV:**

I can smell a bear up East and grin excitedly, I kick off and start running, my feet hardly touching the ground. Running past a row of trees something catches my focused attention, a car, very similar to Bella's 'before car' is flying towards a row of trees.

"Jesus Christ! Jasper, quick get-" I catch sight of the girl in the car and stop mid-sentence. It's Bella.

"JASPER!" I roar, but he's already beside me. We watch in horror as the car flies over the logs and hits the trees. We're both beside the car in less than a second.

"Call Carlisle, quickly, and get him to call Edward. Do you think Alice know's yet?" I rip the door off of it's hinges in my hastiness and grimace at Bella's mangled body, her legs are bent at unnatural angles and one of her arms has been slashed from her shoulder to her wrist. I ignore the blood and listen for a heart-beat, there is one, even though it's very faint.

"Carlisle, Edward and Esme are on their way, Alice has called Charlie." Says Jasper, holding his breath. I hadn't really noticed the blood until now, but my throat is starting to burn.

"What do you think Edward is going to do to us?" I ask.

"It wasn't our fault," Jasper states.

"I know but you know what Edward is like."

I glance back at Bella, she's opening her eyes slowly and trying to move her legs. She starts to shake.

"P-p-please help me... It hurts," She whispers.

"Hey, Bella. Hold still, it's going to be okay, Edward and Carlisle are on their way. Shhh, you're going to be just fine, okay." Jasper soothes, he tries to clam her down, but she's soon hysterical.

"No! Please, it hurts, it really hurts! Help me, HELP ME!" She's screaming at us. Jasper is wincing at the pain coming from her.

"Bella, you need to calm down, okay? Hold still." I try my best but she doesn't buy it. She screams and cries at us.

"I can hear Carlisle and Edward now, they're going to help you. You're gonna' be just fine."

Edward is at our side immediately, Carlisle just behind him with Esme following.

"Bella," Carlisle soothes, climbing into the passenger seat, next to me. "We're going to have to get your leg out of that gap, okay? It's going to hurt, but you're going to have to stay strong, can you do this?"

"Pleease, please just get me out. Please!"

"Okay, Emmett, Jasper, I need you to go round the other side and slowly pull that metal apart, but be careful, Bella's leg is stuck inside of it." He instructs us. He glances to Edward, who is swaying, looking traumatized at the wreckage, murmuring to himself.

"Bella, are you ready?" She nods her head tears dripping off the end of her chin.

"Three, two, one-"

**BellaPOV:**

My blood-curdling screams silence anything else Carlisle had to say, but they also brake Edward's trance.

"Oh, my dear Bella. I'm so, so sorry, could you ever forgive me? I just can't believe I let this happen, I'm so sorry. You're in so much pain, is there anything I can do?"

"Please, make it stop, it hurts" I sobbed. I clench on Carlisle's hand. With one last tug, Emmett and Jasper freed my leg. I broke down, sobbing. I couldn't look at the gash on my arm, I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. Carlisle strokes my hair, avoiding the cut along my forehead.

"Shh, the ambulance are nearly here, Bella. Everything will be fine." Esme soothes, speaking for the first time. But I can't stop shaking. I close my eyes and lean against Carlisle, the last thing I remember is Edward apologizing over and over...

* * *

I swot angrily at an alarm clock. Then something dawns on me. "Crap! I'm getting married today!" I open my eyes and find myself in a hospital room. "Wha-"

"Bella!" All I see is a blur of black and white and then I'm bombarded by Alice.

"Alice, why am I here? What did I do this time? If I damaged anything, I promise I'll pay for-" I get a flashback of the rolling car, screaming and my blood. Lot's of it. "Oh god."

"Alice! Get off of Bella!" Edward growls from the doorway. He comes and kneels next to my bed. "I am so, so sorry. I cannot believe I let this happen, I wish there was something, anything I could have done to stop it. I'm so incredibly stup-"

"Edward, this isn't your fault! And yes you are stupid if you think it is, and yes there is something you can do; stop blaming yourself! If this is anyone's fault it's mine."

"No! Don't you dare blame yourself, if I hadn't of brought you that stupid car, it was meant to protect you, but it only protected you from the outside. I will never forgive myse-"

"Shut up, you two! You're like an old married couple. Speaking of weddings, we're going to have to post-phone the wedding until you can walk again, Bella."

"Walk again?"

"Umm, yeah." Alice was shooting glances at Edward. "Um, well, you sort of broke your left leg, again, and sprained your right one badly. Sooo... you might have some difficulty getting down the aisle. I'm sorry. Oh! By the way, Renee and Phil have come down to see you, they should be here in a hour or so." She blubbered on, I'd stopped listening when she'd stopped talking about my ability to walk.

"Alice, how long will it be until I can walk again?"

"Well, it takes around six to eight weeks on average, but Edward, being Edward, wants you to wait another two weeks after that."

"That's ridiculous." I exclaimed.

"Told you" Alice says, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Bella, c'mon. Be reasonable. I just want to make sure that you'll be ready to walk down the aisle without falling over or anything."

"No, you be reasonable."

"No, you be reasonable"

"No! You be-"

"Maybe I'll have to be the reasonable one," Carlisle walks in. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Fine, thank you."

He checks for concussions and then makes an obvious tick on my over-active file. "Okay, you should be able to leave hospital in around three weeks, but don't try walking anywhere for five weeks after that."

"But, surely-"

"Edward, obey the doctors orders!" I say gleefully. I guess it's only one week less, but I'm going to be sick of crutches by then.

***Nine weeks later***

My heart is thumping against my rib-cage, as I link arms with Charlie.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be." I breathe deeply and mentally tell the metaphorical butterflies to piss off.

"My little, girl, all grown up, getting married! I just can't believe that I nearly lost you, we really thought, you were... you know.. gone. I'm just so grateful that Carlisle was driving to work then, I don't think I'd have been able to stand it, if that drunken, idiotic lorry driver had killed you. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. You will visit loads, right?"

"Dad, they're not going to wait forever, let's get walking." I say, avoiding his question.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm going to miss you, Bella."

"You too, dad."

And so we took our first step into the future, into forever.

* * *

So...yeeah, hope ya'll enjoyed! Review? You know ya wanna! Go on... Press that button!;)


End file.
